


The sound of that

by Hotgitay



Category: The First Wives Club (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Hazel and khalil Drabble





	The sound of that

**Author's Note:**

> This series is everything and more

“I deserve better than that asshole”Hazel said to Khalil referring to her cheating ass ex husband Derek 

“I want a fresh start Hazel”Khalil says 

“No asshole ex husbands to get in our way”Hazel smiled up at him 

“I like the sound of that”Khalil grinned at her 

“You’re a good man”Hazel rested her hand on his shoulder 

“I try”Khalil says


End file.
